PROUD
by Kim Jihae
Summary: Cinta itu saling melengkapi


**Proud_KyuMin`GS_1S`**

Annyeong

ini ff yang aku copas dari akun lama banget aku bikinnya,tepatnya 17maret 2013 lalu karena melihat bakat Yuna Kim.

Yang dicetak miring itu View of Kyuhyun dan yang biasa itu sudut pandang dari autornya

Selamat membaca

**Sweet Story about Kyuhyun Sungmin**

_Aku menyadarinya, aku menyadari aku sedang menangis saat ini, Menangis ditengah-tengah kerumunan orang, beribu-ribu orang sedang menatapnya takjub. Aku menjadi salah satu dari ribuan orang tersebut._

_Bangga! tentu saja aku sangat bangga, bahkan lebih dari hanya sebatas kata bangga, aku sangat sangat sangat bangga._

_Aku sering berfikir Tuhan terlalu baik padaku, Tuhan mengirimkan malaikat terlalu sempurna seperti dia, sehabat dia, semenakjupkan dia, secantik dia, seindah dia, sempurna! jika boleh aku ingin mengatakan itu, Sempurna, ya gadisku terlalu sempurna, Aku menangis disini tentu karena bangga,_

_Hari ini aku menjadi salah satu tamu sepecial disini, duduk diantara orang-orang penting, orang-orang yang berpengaruh dinegara ini, Canada! ya aku sedang berada di Canada mendampingi kekasihku yang menjadi South Korean Figure Skater, dia adalah artis ice Skating_

_Lihatlah dengan indahnya ia meliuk-liukkan tubuh indahnya ditengah lantai licin itu, menari ,berputar-putar, apapun itu namanya yang jelas aku sangat bangga._

_Dan kalian tau satu lagi pelengkap kebanggan kami, dia gadisku, Sungminku, ia dinobatkan menjadi Juara pertama, Sungguh airmataku tak mau berhenti turun, aku terus menangis karena bangga, ditengah-tengah riuh tepuk tangan para hadirin, aku malah sibuk mengelap air mataku, sesekali aku ikut tepuk tangan bangga akan prestasinya, prestasi yang diukir oleh kekasihku._

_Aku sering merasa kecil jika dibandingkan dengannya, aku merasa aku hanya seogok batang kecil atau bahkan ranting yang rapuh jika bersamanya, ia begitu sempurna, mempunyai paras cantik, tubuh indah, bakat yang mengagumkan, aku seringkali merasa sangat kecil karena itu, Tapi jika sampai Sungmin tau akan hal itu dia akan sangat marah,Sungminku sangat tidak suka saat aku merasa seperti itu. Sungmin tak pernah suka saat aku berkata_ **"aku bukan apa-apa jika dibanding denganmu"**

_dan ia akan berkata_ "aku juga bukan apa-apa tanpamu Kyuhyun-ah,aku menjadi besar seperti ini juga karena ada kau disampingku,jangan pernah meninggalkanku,karena kau adalah kekuatanku"

_oh ayolah mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu yang ada aku sangat takut kau yang melupakanku, tapi lagi-lagi kau selalu meyakinkanku jika kau akan selalu ada untukku._

_Aku mengenalnya 5 tahun yang lalu, saat ia belum sebesar ini, karirnya begitu cemerlang 2 tahun terakhir ini, aku tak pernah menyangka kekasihku akan sebesar ini. Yang kutau dulu Sungminku pecinta balet hingga ia mengembangkannya menjadi Figure skater seperti ini, ia bilang ini lebih menarik daripada hanya balet saja, dan ia benar-benar hebat hingga bisa menjadi sebesar ini, ia menjadi Figure kelas dunia, banyangkan bagaimana bangganya aku._

_Aku hanya seorang pengusaha yang sukses dibidangku tak banyak orang mengenalku kecuali sebidang denganku, tapi Sugmiinku! seluruh dunia tau siapa dia. _

_Aku sangat ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu, saat itu ia sedang kebingungan mencari dompetnya saat ingin membayar belanjaan disupermarket dan saat itu juga aku menawarkan bantuan, aku membayar belanjaannya dan akrinya kami mengobrol setelahnya. Dan berbeda dengan gadis-gadis pada umumnya yang malu-malu dan menolak bala bantuan malah Sungmin memintaku sekalian mengantarnya pulang, saat sampai dirumahnya ia memberiku uang sebagai ganti rugi dan sesaat setelah itu Sungmin menawarkan sebuah pertemanan denganku, aku merasa itu bukan hal buruk, menerima gadis biasa menjadi teman bukan hal buruk bukan? aku tak menyangka gadis sederhana 5 tahun lalu kini menjadi gadis sebesar ini._

_Kami berpacaran sejak 3tahun lalu dan sejak saat itu Sungmin semakin cemerlang hingga setahun kemudian ia mendunia dan 2 tahun itu berjalan sampai saat ini. Aku benar-benar sering merasa kecil karena itu._

**Proooookkkkk**

**Proooookkkk**

**Proooookkkkk**

**Proooookkkkk**

**Proooookkkk**

**Proooookkkkk**

_Kembali riuh tepuk tangan para penonton membawa seluruh perhatiaanku pada gadisku di depan sana, ia tersenyum ramah pada semua penonton bahkan sejak awal sampai saat ini ia terus menyebarkan pandangannya pada semua hadirin, dan aku yakin dia tak melihatku disini, bukan karena acuh tapi karena ia sangat profesional, Aku benar-benar bangga._

_Dan kali ini ia kembali memasuki area skating, riuh tepuk tangan memenuhi aula besar ini, ini adalah penampilan penutupnya sebagai pemenang. Gerakannya serta alunan musiknya benar-benar menyatu, ia menari dengan sempurna menari dengan hati, berputar-putar melompat-lompat beberapa kali, gerakanya seolah menyampaikan terimaksih yang sangat mendalam, aku kembali meneteskan airmataku hingga sampai akhirnya gerakannya melambat ia berputar membungkuk berputar membungkuk disetiap sela-sela gerakanya, gerakan itu ditujukan pada para penonton untuk menyampaikan terimakasihnya, Hingga semua mata bisa melihat bahwa ia menangis, airmatanya menetes. Ia membungkuk berputar membungku sambil membekap mulutnya, aku tau rasa haru yang ia rasakan, ia terharu dengan para penonton, para penggemarnya, ia terharu atas talentanya sendiri, dan saat itu juga airmataku mengalir deras sama dengannya._

_Saat aku menghampirinya diruang istirahat ia langsung berdiri dan sambil tersenyum ia menghampiriku dengan pelan memelukku sambil mengucapkan terimakasih, aku membalas pelukannya dan mengangguk dibalik lehernya, aku terlalu bangga, terlalu bahagia hari ini hingga tak dapat berkata apapun._

_Dengan manisnya Sungmin tertidur saat dipesawat, aku tau ia lelah, wajahnya sangat polos saat tertidur, aku jadi merasa sedikit percaya diri saat melihat wajah itu, aku merasa Sungmin polos ini sanggat membutuhkan aku untuk menjadi pelindunganya, walau sering merasa kecil tapi aku juga merasa berguna untuk Sungmin. hari ini aku dan Sungmin pulang keKorea dengan peasawat penerbangan pagi hari, memang hanya aku yang mendampingi Sungmin sacara pribadi disini, orangtuanya adalah pembisnis yang sibuk hingga tak bisa meluangkan waktunya untuk putri satu-satunya ini, walau banyak pendamping resmi dari negara tapi tetap saja bukan!?orang terdekat itu menjadi yang paling diharapkan! tapi Sungmin tak mengeluh akan hal itu, ia bilang_ **"tak apa-apa Kyuhyun-ah,asal ada kau disana aku akan sangat bahagia,aku akan pulang membawa kebanggaan untuk orangtuaku"**. Dan kau berhasil sayang, aku yakin appa dan eomma saat ini sedang didepan pintu menunggu kita, dan akan segera memelukmu saat kau sampai nanti.

**Sweet Story about Kyuhyun Sungmin**

**"bisakah kau luangkan sedikit waktu hari ini Kyuhyun-ah"**

Kyuhyun menghela nafas saat kekasihnya menanyakan hal itu, ya Kyuhyun itu workaholick, ia adalah namja pekerja keras, ia fikir dengan kerja keras ia bisa menyamakan posisinya dengan Sungmin

_"aku harap kau mau menemaniku hari ini, jika alasanmu banyak pekerjaan aku akan marah" _lagi-lagi Sungmin berucap yang membuat Kyuhyun bimbang

_"bisakah kau mementingkanku Kyuhyun? kau lebih sayang pekerjaanmu daripada aku" _Ini yang membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar tak berkutik.

_"sudah kukatakan aku tak ingin kau mengimbangiku, aku hanya ingin kau melengkapiku Kyuhyun, aku ingin kau melengkapiku dan aku melengkapimu, kita bisa saling melengkapi sayang, bisakah kau membuang jauh-jauh pikiranmu tentang aku yang terlalu hebat? aku bukan apa-apa tanpa kau yang slalu mendukungku dan mendampingiku selama ini" _Kyuhyun kalah kalau sudah begini, wajah sedih Sungmin membuatnya sadar jika Sungmin juga membutuhkannya, bukan hanya ia yang membutuhkan Sungmin,Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sungmin, lalu perlahan mengecup bibir merona itu dengan lembut.

_"maafkan aku sering berfikir kau tak membutuhkanku" _Sungmin tersenyum mendapat penuturan Kyuhyun.

_"percayalah aku mencintaimu Kyuhyun-ah" _Senyum Kyuhyun merekah lalu memeluk Sungmin dengan erat.

Pemandangan malam kota seoul menemani keduanya,ditepi Sungai Han yang tempat ini memang tempat yang romantis, tak ada makan malam romantis atau sebagainya, karena memang hanya ini yang Sungmin minta. Kyuhyun menemaninya malam ini, hanya berdua menghabiskan sepanjang malam hingga mereka berharap bisa pulang dan tidur, mereka terlalu sibuk dengan bidangnya sendiri-sendiri hingga jarang bisa bersama-sama seintim ini, waktu bersamapun mereka sering menghabiskan dengan keluarga.

Dengam masih memeluk pundak Sungmin, Kyuhyun berucap

**"menikahlah denganku" **yakin memang Kyuhyun akan ucapanya kali ini, tapi ia ragu apa Sungmin akan secepat itu menerimanya, mungkin Sungmin masih ingin memilah-milah mana pria yang cocok untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya, wajar bukan Sungmin bukan gadis biasa, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya siap dengan penolakan yang akan ia dengar.

Tapi apa yang terjadi? Sungmin mengangguk sambil mengeratkan pelukan dipinggang Kyuhyun. manis sekali.

Senyum terlalu merekah dibibir Kyuhyun Hingga iapun ikut mengeratkan pelukan dipundak Sungmin.

_"terimaksih sayang"_

_Aku bangga,sangat bangga saat Sungminkulah yang akan menjadi istriku, pendamping hidupku. kalian tau bagaimana bangganya aku, aku sangat bangga , itu yang pasti._

_Maafkan aku, aku yakin kalian bosan kan? kalian pasti bosan dengan semua kata-kataku, aku sering mengatakan kata bangga iitu berulang-ulang kali. Tapi memang itu yang kurasakan. Aku tak bisa lagi menutupinya. Aku bangga dan bahagia,Sangat._

_Sungmin Sarangahe._

**`KyuMin_theEnd_KyuMin`**

**maaf jika membosankan,mungkin kurang manis,kurang terasa apalah,dan penulisan kurang tepat,maaf****ini kilat ,ngetik sejam langsung pos****t****,,please kritikan dan sarannya.**

**terimakasih banget buat Poery Minry KyuminElf yang udah bikinin ini akun ffnet, makasih buat dukungannya Dear^^**


End file.
